Blind Sided
by BloodHoarder
Summary: A new year has begun and strange feelings are erupting inside of a stalwart raven haired teen and a sepian eyed teen. Raito x L....yaoi....Rated M for future chapters. AU...OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own characters of Death Note

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

Silent rays of light pranced through the filter of the blinds, dancing and swaying across the rumpled blankets and sheets of the queen sized bed. Large grey black eyes blinked owlishly as the light tickled it's way across the pale features of the young man's body.

Long graceful digits wiped at the sleep gathered at the corners of the eye, and then began there slow ascent into the thick raven locks of hair and pulled them away from the angular face of the slender boy. A yawn crept quietly out the boy's mouth, before he finally stretched upward and began to make his way out of his bed.

Sterile white walls greeted the boy as he shuffled his unclad feet across the cold hardwood floor, journeying his way to the bathroom. Making a short pit stop to gather clothing for the day, he continued his trip onward.

L placed his clothing on the counter, after having relieved himself, and then commenced with the preparations of the day. He turned the shower on and climbed in, taking special care to cleanse himself well, aware that today was the beginning of another tormenting year in high school. He emitted a heavy sigh.

Grabbing a white towel he stepped out of the shower cubicle and dryed himself off. Catching himeself in the mirror, he looked for signs that suggested that he had changed from the year before. Disappointed he found that he was still remarkably the same. From the raven hair that never stayed flat on his head, unless it was wet, the same large dark orbs of granite, that were made more pronounced by the dark bruising underneath, which was the sign of the insomniac. The same pinkened and plumped lips, the same pale ivory skin, the same upturned nose, and lastly the same undefined slender body.

He reluctantly put on his white long sleeved shirt, and faded blue jeans, and to his utter agony, loafers and socks. Stepping out of his bathroom and into his own plain room, he glanced at the clock, which read seven ten in the morning, which meant that he still had forty minutes before he left for school.

Groaning audibly, he sat at his desk and turned on his laptop, finding that he could easily lose himself in the intricacies of the psychological mind games, and mysteries.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

L gulped nervously, he knew that today would be a horrifying day. Most of his first days of school tended to be. What with the majority of the student body calling him freak, and disliking the fact that he was an enigma that none could figure out. They also happened to dislike the fact that he was a more highly intelligent being than most could ever achieve to be, and knowing that most people disliked those that brought people to the attention of their own stupidity was, depressing.

Gazing solemnly at the doors of the school building, L pressed on. Hunching his shoulders, he prayed that everyone would be more preoccupied with catching up with other friends and forget that he ever existed, and wouldn't notice him slinking through the overcrowded hallways.

He successfully made it to his locker without any mishap, and silently hoped that the day would continue without any mishap, that is, until he found out who his locker partner was.

Cinnamon colored locks slanted lazily into sepian eyes, as thin lips tilted into a crooked smile. Stunning cheekbones adorned the gorgeous features of the boy in front of L. Dressed suavely, the nicely dressed boy smirked wider when he saw L gazing at him in, if one could read the indiscernable look on, the stoic raven's face, vexation.

"My, my Ryuuzaki, I see it is you whom I shall be sharing this lovely locker space." The sepian eyed boy purred out in his silkly voice.

L not given to being a chatter, quirked an eyebrow up, silently gesturing with his eyes for the other to move from in front of the locker, to stand by it, or leave.

In front of him stood none other than Raito Yagami. The stereotypical pretty boy, who had hordes of people itching to become his friend. Except in the retrospect, he had brains as well. Enough to rival L's.

"Oh, you probably would like for me to move, yes?" He smoothly stepped aside watching as L moved forward placing his books into the locker, never noticing the intense look emanating from Raito's eyes as he stared at him.

L glanced up and noticed that Yagami was smirking widely at him. Irritated but not showing it, other than the tone of voice he used which was laced with ire, when he asked, "Is there something adorning my face, or are you intrigued by the startling quality of plainness that is prevelant on my face?"

Raito smirked at the other's witty yet sarcastic manner. Oh yes, he was intrigued. He had been for the better part of their lives, but L never noticed it.

"I apologize, I was just surprised that you so calmly accpeted me as your locker co-habitant. You didn't raise an argument, which, knowing that I would be your partner, you would normally have done. Why, I wonder?" The sepian eyed boy blatantly lied to the other.

L not wanting to deal with the pernicious boy, quickly turned around and was shuffling off to his first period, he didn't care if he was being rude. The other boy tended to make him lose his patience, and was sure to bring his blood to a boiling point. Luckily though, he managed to go through the motions of classes, without the other being there.

Sitting in the back of the room with the lease chance of being disturbed, L let himself be preoccupied with the thoughts of how the school year would progress. Quietly he hoped, with little attention drawn to himself as was possible. No such luck though, if he had to endure the ardorous experience of being Raito Yagami's locker partner. There were sure to be other teens willing to pick on L in order to gain favor in the cinnamon haired boy's eyes.

No doubt a large number of people would hang around the locker constantly seeking attention from Yagami. It would surely be souring to L's moods, for one thing.

The room filled up noisely. Friends joked around with one another, jostling and cutting up, secure in the idea that they were loved. At the moment, L envied them. He wished he could produce the easy camardiership that looked as if it came naturally to most of them. He wished he had someone he could confide in, someone whom he could hold an intelligent conversation with. Oh sure, Yagami came close, but there was the boy's arrogant and holier than thou personality to contend with, something mind you, L had no inclinations to suffer.

He heard a loud thump as someone dropped books on the side of him, where one available spot sat. Which would mean that someone was brave enough to sit by him. He usually always had an empty desk beside him. Maybe it was a new student unaware of L's reputation. No matter he/she would soon learn.

So one could imagine the surprise when L looked up to find that it was none other than Raito Yagami sitting by him. L's face lost the unreadability and turned into a look of incredulity.

"Don't looked so shocked L, I've decided that since we're locker buddies there shouldn't be any sense in us not gettng along."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Days had passed since L found that not only was Raito his locker partner but he was in ever single one of his classes, and even shared independent classes with him as well Not only that, but Raito seemed to have gotten it into his head that him and L should be friends.

He sat by him in ever class, chattering to L about all kinds of mundane things, and even had provoked L into a lengthy debate over the books Paradise Lost and Paradise Regained, versus the Divine Comedies.

Then there were the weird touches. The lingering caress of Raito's hand on L's back and upper arm as he congratulated L on the perfunctory performance over his homework and classwork. It was beginning to make L pause and wonder. The touches were weird yes, but so were the fluttery and electrifying shivers that swam throughout his body when Raito was around or touching him.

He didn't like this one bit. He wished he understood what Raito was setting him up for. He wished he understood his motives. He wished he knew why he wanted Raito's overtures of friendship to be real.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Raven locks fell back as the pale body arched in ecstasy. Tanned fingers gripped the pale flesh, as skin caressed against skin. Whispers could be heard as white teeth gripped the lobe of an ear. Shy teasing kisses were the answer._

_Moans and whimpers could be heard in the warm room. Darkness shrouded the two lovers as the climatic peak was coming closer and closer._

_Honeyed eyes watched in avid lust and admiration as the pale entity slipped and dipped against him. Lean thighs encased the muscled legs of the other, as hips pumped up and down on the lap of the tanned teenager._

_"That's right L, ride me, take me so deep within you that I can't find my way out." Raito caressingly whispered into the other's ear. "Oh yes, like that."_

_L gasped in mindless pleasure as he instinctively propelled himself up and down, taking Raito's length deeper within his depths. Raito gasped as he felt his approaching orgasm. _

_The tightly wound coil in his stomach almost reached it's pinnacle when....._

RIIIIIIIIINNNGGG.

Raito groaned in agony. "Damn alarm clock." He muttered under his breath as he flipped the covers off of his heated skin. He looked down and sighed heavily at the large bulge under his pyjama pants.

One would think that he would be used to the morning bulge and the dreams that he was constantly subjected to, and considering it was all of that pale anti-social genius's fault.

He couldn't remeber a time in his life that he hadn't wanted to screw the raven haired teen into next year. Of course it had started out just wanting to be his friend, but that had changed after middle school. After he had watched him shower and change in the boy's locker room.

It was true that he, Raito could have anyone he wanted, but he didn't want that. He wanted L, like one couldn't ever believe. He wasn't just attracted to him physically, although, he couldn't deny he found L attractive. What with his large grey-black eyes, and his ripe luscious lips and his slender frame, and silky looking black hair, Oh no he would never deny that. But it was also his intelligence and mental capacities as well.

Raito had never met anyone who was as smart as he was, or even smarter. It was exhilariting to talk to him and argue with him as well. Watching those eyes flash with wit and sarcasm, it sent his blood pooling in regions that were inappropriate.

Sighing heavily, he snaked a hand down his pants, wanting to get rid of his problem before he went downstairs to eat breakfast with his family.

Gripping his length in his hands, he thought back to his dream, and began masturbating.

________________________________________________________

L quietly entered the halls of the school and found his locker. He slumped dejectedly when he saw that Raito was already there, and appeared to be waiting for him.

Shuffling to his locker, he jerked back when Raito opened the door for him and proceeded to take the things out of his hands, and to even go as far as to give him his school supplies for his first period.

"I am not an invalid Yagami-san." L irritatingly told the other. "I am quite capable of obtaining my own necessary supplies, without your help."

"It's fine L, I am just doing what any other person would do for their friend." Raito innocently told the other. His mind still on the dream he had had of the other.

"I was not aware that we were ever friends, Yagami-san." He once again stressed out, as well as using the last name, so that he even suggested that they were just acquaintences.

"Oh, but _L-kun_, we are friends. Do you know what else friends do? They walk them to their classes." Raito inwardly snickered, actually that's what boyfriends do to their girlfriends, lovers walk each other to class. He doubted that L knew that though.

"Fine." L didn't feel like arguing or fighting with Raito, he had a hectic morning anyway. First he had a disturbing dream about Raito, then his alarm didn't go off, and he almost got hit by a bus this morning. To top it off, Raito wouldn't leave him alone.

Raito smiled at the lack of a fight. He had a plan. It appears that L has no idea what friends do or how they act. He was going to take advantage of that fact and get L between his sheets. Befriend him, then fuck him into tomorrow.

_________________________________________________________

L accpeted Raito's encroaching him into his life. That was the only reason he let him come over to his house to work on their literature proejct. Also it was nice, once in awhile to have someone to share the work load with, even someone as arrogant as Raito Yagami.

At the moment they were perched on his bed, reading over "A Modest Proposal" by Johnathan Swift.

Raito after two hours of reading and writing analytical comparisons to British society and the book, he stretched upwards. L paid him no mind and continued to read and write, once again failing to notice the look Raito gave him, or the fact that he was inching over, and had been since they had started.

"You must be tense, sitting like that L." Raito purred out.

L blankly looked up, and realized he was crouching in his favorite position, with his knees drawn up to his chest, and his feet curling. "Not really, this is very comfortable for me."

"It must put strain on your body though. I have a way to release some of that tension." (No, not what you're thinking...perverts....that'll come later XD) Raito offered.

L would be lying if he said that he was not curious as to what Raito was planning. "What do you suggest Raito-kun?"

"Why a massage of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"A….massage? You want to give me a massage?" L asked incredulously. He could understand the part about helping friends out, but wasn't a massage a little much?

"Why of course, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." Raito stated, looking at L as if what he was saying should have been obvious.

"Why?" L asked warily. He still didn't trust Raito all the way, nor did he understand him in the least bit. Raito was an enigma to him, and he feared he would always be one.

"Because I want to help you. Don't you want me to help you L? I promise I won't hurt you…." Raito whispered to the other one as he made his way even closer to L. "That is unless you ask me." He thought to himself.

L finally noticing how close Raito was getting to him, backed up until he hit the headboard of his bed, all the while watching as Raito slinked his way closer and closer, as if he were stalking the poor raven.

L flinched slightly and closed his eyes when he felt Raito touch one of his bare feet. Feeling his calloused hands rub themselves over the pale flesh of his appendage, he gasped when Raito kneaded muscles on his foot that he didn't even know were sore.

Little enticing moans etched their way out of L's throat and were succeeding in arousing Raito. Controlling his baser urges, he concentrated on seducing L through his lingering touches. Finishing with one foot he let go and heard the small groan of disappointment that L tried to cover up. Smirking slightly, he grabbed the other foot to begin working on it. Staring intently he watched L's face as he caressed and kneaded his muscles.

L knew he should tell Raito to stop, but it felt way to good to tell him no. He'd never had someone touch him like this. It was nice and comforting, and it felt amazing.

So engrossed in the sensations of having someone touch him and the intoxicating feel of Raito's hands, he didn't realize that the said hands were making their way up his legs. That is until the were on the insides of his sensitive thighs. Very high up on the aforementioned thighs.

Jerking his slate gray eyes open, he looked at Raito who had a very intense look on his face. His luscious lips were held in a rigid grip, his nose was flaring uncontrollably, and his eyes were honeyed shards of crimson, that were sparkled in fixation on L's face.

L gulped audibly. He didn't grasp how a simple massage was turning into unnamable tension, or the way that Raito was staring at him, which by the way was starting to unnerve him.

Trying to break the charged atmosphere, L whispered in his husky monotone. "Thank you Raito-kun, for the massage." He tried to shake the brunette off him, but Raito wasn't moving, well not moving in the way that L wanted him to.

Gliding upward Raito snatched L's hands in a vice grip and pinned them above his head, while bringing his knees to straddling L's lap, effectively subduing his struggling body. Books and papers had fallen off of the bed as Raito had situated himself on top of the raven.

"Raito-kun, what are you doing?" L cried out, scared out of his wits. Raito's face kept getting closer and closer until L could feel the other's breath on his face. Warm breath fanned itself of the plump lips of the pale raven as he looked up at the crimson eyes that were focused entirely on him.

Once again L thought to question Raito, but before he could form the words he felt a smoothness against his own. Raito swooped down covering L's mouth with his own. He slanted and curved and caressed the shocked L's mouth, enticing it to come and play with his own. Letting his tongue come into play he swiped it playfully at the other's tender bottom lip not expecting L to open his mouth, but he did. If only to protest the other, which he failed.

L moaned when he felt that tongue pillaging his mouth. There wasn't a single place that tongue missed. Realizing what was going on, he tried to push Raito out of his mouth with his own tongue, but that only served in Raito kissing him more harshly, and L getting more heated.

Ripping his mouth free, he turned his head to the side. Breaths panted out of him, as Raito moved down his jaw and down his neck, nipping and sucking in so many erroneous places.

Lifting his mouth from the tempting flesh, Raito whispered into L's ear. "L your so sexy when you're denying us both." He punctuated the sentence with a nice and long lick on the outer shell of L's ear, before biting down on it.

L arched up as electricity sparked down his spine and the feel of Raito's mouth on his ear. "I…don't…understand." L gasped out.

"Don't understand what L?" Raito whispered seductively, enjoying the pink roughened cheeks, and the eyes lidded halfway. They beckoned for him to continue his out of control touching of L.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" L asked agonized. His face was turned to the side so he couldn't see Raito, his cheeks burning in shame and embarrassment.

"Why you ask? It's not obvious? Maybe I'll have to show you." Raito taunted the other. He knew the other was unused to contact and didn't understand the emotions that caused people to do this.

Slipping his hands downward, he tweaked nipples, twisting and turning them one at a time, while keeping a hold of L's hands as he struggled against Raito and what he was making him feel. Soon he gave up all resistance and fell into Raito's touch.

Smirking triumphantly he brought his hand lower, willing to give L a taste of what he could have with Raito before he left him. Letting his hand fall in between the skin of L and his blue jeans he traced the half hard phallus.

He felt the soft curly hair of L's pubis, before he took the silky flesh into his hand and began to pump him. He knew it wasn't going to take long and he wasn't disappointed. L bucked his hips into his hand and arched attractively towards Raito, who couldn't resist the urge to kiss the bruised lips of the other. L moaned wantonly when at last he felt the pressure in his cock explode out the tip, and felt as the hand continued to pump him lazily, milking him of his creamy essence.

Riding the first orgasm of his life, L felt listless and watched in mild curiosity as Raito released him and slipping his hands out of the jeans. Lifting his hand to his face, Raito began to lick the creamy seed of L's pleasure off his hand.

L blushed harder watching Raito enjoying his flavor. Closing his eyes for a moment in an attempt to wake up, he felt the bed dip as Raito got up off the bed and began gathering his and L's papers.

Walking over to the door Raito called over his shoulder to the groggy teen, "Goodnight L. I'll see you at school tomorrow, and this isn't the last time something like this will happen. I'm forewarning you so you can get acquainted with the idea, and so that you can get more accustomed to me. You're mine for the taking." With that being said, he walked out the bedroom and out the house, leaving L to his thoughts.


End file.
